Dual rotor blowers can deliver air to dual outlets for a variety of purposes, but the housings for such blowers have been troublesome. I have been using a dual outlet, dual rotor blower to force air into a pair of pipes that vent storage compartments along port and starboard sides of a fire truck, and I have found the housings available for such a blower to be cumbersome and inefficient.
To simplify the installation and improve the air flow from a dual rotor blower into dual outlets, I have devised a housing that efficiently accomplishes everything necessary with two simple cast parts. My housing mounts the motor and rotors in place within a volute, efficiently directs the flow from the rotors to the dual outlets, provides for easy mounting of the blower, and delivers cooling air to the motor. My housing also accomplishes these functions with an economical casting that is good looking as well as functional.